sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayden Cameron
Mr. Jayden Alexander Cameron Jayden was born April 4, 1993 to Tobias and Amelie Cameron. His parents are rather wealthy and for most of his life he and his parents lived in a very large mansion-esque home in Irechester where he had a few good friends and his first dog. When he was seven years old, his first dog was run over by a car, he was very sad for a while but he was eventually able to move on. At the age of thirteen, he discovered his attraction to the same sex and thought that he might be gay until he realized that he still liked girls as well. Jayden mostly kept his secret to himself until he was about fifteen at which point he told his parents who were surprisingly supportive. Goes ByJayden NicknamesJay }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'21 years old Row 3 title ' }'Aries Row 4 title ' }'Human Row 5 title ' }'Dark Brown Row 6 title ' }'Black-ish Brown Row 7 title ' }'6 ft. 0 in. Row 8 title ' }'160 lbs. Row 9 title ' }'None Row 10 title ' }'None Row 11 title ' }'British Row 12 title ' }'Bisexual Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous Row 14 title ' }'In a Relationship Row 15 title ' }'Bartender at The Dal Row 16 title ' }Ellie Reynolds Slayer Society Jayden started out as the shy/quiet type when he and his family first moved to Las Vegas back when he didn't really know anybody but has grown into an outgoing and friendly guy. He and his family moved to Las Vegas from Irechester when he was sixteen years old due his father having a job-transfer. Although Jayden's job at The Dal has required him to be more of a people person, Jayden wasn't always that way. He used to be a pretty introverted guy, mostly keeping to himself unless he knew a person. He met Ellie shortly after he had arrived in Las Vegas. He was almost instantly attracted to her and for a while they had begun to unofficially see each other. A boy named Chris ruined that when Ellie caught Jayden kissing that boy in a blind moment. For a while, Ellie wouldn't speak to him or acknowledge his existence and he felt terrible. He missed her and really wished that she would talk to him during that time and when she eventually did, he knew that he wouldn't be doing anything to push her away again. They had started hanging out again and over time, he decided that it was time to take the next step. They were both ready for it so he bought her a bracelet and asked her to be his girlfriend. They've been together ever since then. Jayden has always been very kind hearted and has a tendency to place the needs of others above his own. If he can change one person's life even if it's only in the smallest of ways, it's worth it to him. TraitsFILL IN HERE QuirksEmpathetic of others emotions, the phrase “It’ll never make any difference” only strengthens his resolve, Has a slight British accent, Wealthy. }'FILL IN HERE Row 2 title" ' }'His girlfriend, Nice cars, Blueberry Waffles, Ice Lolli’s, Dogs, Photography, Video games, Cars Row 3 title ' }'Anything related to the revolution Row 4 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 5 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 6 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 7 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 8 title ' }'''FILL IN HERE Jayden’s abilities include LIST OF ALL ABILITIES. Please explain any special abilities afterwards. Then explain how and when he/she discovered his abilities. Explain if he/she taught themselves or had a mentor. CHARACTERS NAME learned how to control their abilities at the age of WRITTEN OUT AGE. Explain if they have currently mastered their abilities or exactly where are they are at in learning about them. If mastered explain how long it took to master abilities or how long it's taken them to know what they know so far followed by a goal of when they want to fully master them. Over the years explain what these abilities have helped him/her achieve. Please write a small paragraph about the characters strengths and successes. Jayden’s weaknesses consist of decapitation, blood loss (a certain amount), puncturing the heart or other major organs, and just about anything else that can harm or kill a human being. His girlfriend, Ellie Reynolds, is also considered a weakness that could be used against him but at the same time, she is also a strength for him. Please write a small paragraph explaining your characters fashion and style choices. What you will typically find them wearing. The '''Relationships Family: Tobias Cameron (Dad), Amelie Cameron (Mom), Ellie Reynolds (girlfriend). Best Friends: Open. Pets: Jax (Blue-Nose Pitbull). Romantically Interested In: Ellie Reynolds. Romantically Involved With: Ellie Reynolds. Past Relationships: Christopher Maclay. Sexual Encounters: Ellie Reynolds. Photos of Jayden in Action TVD2x05_36.jpg TVD2x21_13.jpg Tyler-Lockwood-s214.jpg tyler-stratton-photo.png Michael-Trevino_240.jpg michael-and-dog-jax.jpg 13151020_248654538857751_1676131621_n.jpg 10424605_297873213722054_1518972005_n.jpg 1389187_210422052464293_427487828_n.jpg 11049171_741706185926806_1416827660_n.jpg 1530671_678886145491775_993337832_n.jpg 11242411_892476124151047_511134995_n.jpg Photos of''' Jayden and Friends' tumblr_m7iwx9Wgxw1rarnyuo1_500.jpg|'Cassie'|link=Cassandra Martin Jayden123.png|'Christian'|link=Christian Evans 13116583_134813853591243_1100858414_n.jpg|'Ellie'|link=Ellie Reynolds tumblr_m96hrojlhM1raj5t4o1_500.png|'Janet'|link=Janet Slinger vampire-diaries-cast-nina-dobrev-and-michael-trevino.jpg|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans tumblr_nt5rrxWrci1tmw6t4o1_500.png|'Lindsay'|link=Lindsay Mitchell Photos of' Jayden and Ellie''' TVD2x08_164.jpg TVD2x08_165.jpg TVD2x08_270.jpg TVD2x08_271.jpg TVD2x08_273.jpg TVD2x12_94.jpg